Loves Me Not
by Shadow Kat89
Summary: um,i'm not to good at summeries. this is a siriusremus fic. don't read if you don't like the pairing. songfic to t.A.T.u.'s loves me not.that's about all. please read and review.


AN/Disclaimer – Ok, this is something I came up with on night while I was listening to t.A.T.u. Originally it was going to be something different but I looked at the lyrics more closely and realized this story would be better if told with Remus as the main character. The title and song belong to t.A.T.u. and the writers (whoever they are). I had to change one word in the song to make it fit. _Harry Potter_ and all related characters/ buildings/ places belong to J.K. Rowling. Nothing belongs to me except the original characters. Now that that's over – On with the story!

**Loves Me Not**

Sirius sighed as he looked around the library. He was waiting for Remus so they could study for their test in Transfiguration. Well, Remus would study; Sirius would flirt. Sirius wondered why he let his boyfriend talk him into coming to the library when they could accomplish just as much in the dorm. '_If not more_,' Sirius thought with a smirk.

He was still smirking when a blond sixth year from Ravenclaw walked up to him. Sirius recognized her as Linda Cornwell. She had tightly curled shoulder length hair and innocent blue eyes. She was average height and weight with a curvaceous body. She walked up to the table and sat on it in front of Sirius.

"Hey, stranger," she said flirtatiously.

"Hey, beautiful," he replied.

"So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, just waiting for a friend."

"In the library?" she asked incredulously. "Who is this girl that has tamed Sirius Black?"

"No girl," he replied. "Just my friend Remus. He convinced me to help him study for McGonagall's test."

"Well, I don't think his mind is on Transfiguration today," Linda said. "Rather chemistry or biology."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I saw him heading to the seventh floor with a girl from my House."

"Who?"

"I think her name is Melanie Brown. She's a fifth year like you."

"What does she look like?"

Sirius had an idea who was but he wasn't sure. He wanted to make sure she was the same girl that had been flirting with Remus in Charms the other day.

"She has dark brown hair that's about shoulder length and dark blue eyes. She's about my height and in your year."

"I know who she is now," Sirius said. "She was flirting with Remus in Charms."

"Well, I guess he was flirting back."

Sirius tried not to let this bother him. '_Maybe Remus is just acting_,' he thought. '_We did agree to pretend that girls interest us._' He tried not to let his anger show on his face but he failed.

"You love him," Linda said. It wasn't a question. She knew how to read people. "It's alright if you do. You do, don't you?"

"Yes," Sirius said quietly.

Linda nodded in understanding.

"We have to stop," Remus said before rolling off of Melanie and sitting up beside her.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked, also sitting up. "You always stop at this part. Why? I thought you said you loved me."

"I...do," Remus said. "I jus don't want to do **_that_** until I'm ready."

"Oh…alright then. Well, I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned over and placed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. Remus deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed, Melanie leaned back. When she did, Remus pulled away. She looked at him before smiling.

"'Bye," she said before standing up and leaving.

When Remus got to Gryffindor Tower, he entered the Common Room slowly, listening for any of his friends. He heard James talking but he didn't know who he was with. '_Damn it_,' Remus thought. He braced himself before walking out of the tunnel. James looked up and motioned for Remus to join him, Sirius, and Peter. He walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," he said cautiously. "What's up?"

He'd found them talking like this once before, in second year. He had come back one morning after a full moon and they were waiting for him. When they asked where he'd been, he told them that his grandmother was sick. They didn't believe him and told him they knew he was a werewolf. Now, he prayed that they didn't know his new secret.

"Nothing," James replied. "Why weren't you at the library this afternoon?"

"Uh, I… I had to take care of something," he said. "Prefect duties."

James looked at him suspiciously before saying, "Alright."

"Well, I'm going to bed now."

As he walked up the stairs, he heard James say to Sirius, "You're right, he's hiding something. I'm sorry."

"So, do you want to do something tonight?" Remus asked Sirius.

They were in Potions. They had split up into groups of two. James and Peter were one group, and Remus and Sirius were another.

"No, I've got something to do," Sirius said, not looking at his boyfriend.

"Oh, alright."

They worked in silence for the rest of the class. Remus wondered why Sirius never wanted to do anything with him any more. Ever since Remus had stood him up a month ago, Sirius had always said he had something to do when Remus had wanted to do something.

When the bell rang, they headed to dinner. Sirius, however, kept walking and went up the marble stair case. Remus looked to James for an explanation, but he just shrugged before turning to Peter to continue their conversation.

Remus was silent during dinner. After he finished eating, he left the Great Hall. Melanie saw him leave and followed him out. She caught up with him a few hallways away from Gryffindor Tower.

"Remus, wait," she called.

He stopped walking and looked at her as she walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me," she said, stroking his cheek.

He leaned into her touch, his eyes closed. Melanie hesitated a moment before bushing her lips across his. He deepened the kiss. Suddenly they heard a book fall. They broke apart and Remus turned around.

Sirius stood there, shocked. He looked at them a minute before retrieving his book and turning around and walking away. Remus looked at Melanie before chasing after his friend.

"Sirius, wait!"

He didn't stop. He didn't want to face his friend after what he had just seen. He was too heart broken.

"Sirius!"

Remus grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. He gasped silently when he saw the tears in Sirius's eyes.

"Sirius," he whispered. "I'm…sorry."

_I complicated our lives_

_By falling in love with her_

_I complicated our lives _

_Now I'm losing my only friend_

_I don't know why_

_I had to try_

_Living my life on the other side_

_Now I'm so confused_

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

Remus hated himself. Sirius hadn't spoken to him since that day a week ago, wouldn't even look at him. James was mad at him, too. He truly was sorry, he hadn't meant for that to happen, for Sirius to see that. But he couldn't tell Sirius that, he wouldn't listen to him. '_It's his fault anyway,_' Remus thought. '_If he'd only been there for me._'

_I started blurring the lines_

'_Cause I didn't care_

_I started crossing the line_

'_Cause you were never there_

_Nowhere to turn_

_No one to help_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me_

He told Melanie he didn't want to see her any more. He told her he didn't love her. She didn't care, she didn't love him either. She was only in it for the sex, which he couldn't give her. He called her a slut and she slapped him.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me_

_He loves me_

_He loves me_

_He loves me_

_He loves me_

_Nowhere to turn _

_No one to help_

_It's almost like I don't even know myself_

_Now I have to choose_

_I don't know what to do_

Now he was looking for Sirius. He searched the whole castle and found him in the Room of Requirement. He had to tell him. Sirius just glanced at him. Remus walked up to him and stood a foot from him.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"So am I," Sirius replied. "If I had been there for you, this wouldn't have happened. I know that now and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I do. Will_ you_ forgive _me_?"

Sirius smiled, "Of course."

Then he leaned down and kissed Remus.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me not_

_He loves me _

_He loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_She loves me _

_She loves me not_

AN- Thank you for reading. This is the first complete story I'm posting. I'm sorry if it's not that great. I know its a little cliché; one of my friends pointed that out. Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it, don't be mean when you review. If a lot of people like it I may put up more of my stories. Again thank you and thank you to my two friends who read this before anyone else and helped me fix my mistakes (you know who you are).


End file.
